Jeanne de Mohrenschildt
Jeanne de Mohrenschildt is the wife of George de Mohrenschildt. They are Russian expatriates living in Texas when they befriend Lee Harvey Oswald and his wife, Marina. Character Biography Appearances * "The Rabbit Hole" * "Other Voices, Other Rooms" * "Happy Birthday, Lee Harvey Oswald" Historical Figure Biography Eugenia (Jeanne) Fomenko was born in Harbin, China on May 5, 1914. Eugenia became an architect in Harbin. In 1932, she married Valentin Bogoiavlensky. They later moved to Shanghai where they became a successful dance team. It was during this period that they changed their names to Robert and Jeanne LeGon. In 1938, they emigrated to the United States. Her father remained in China and, according to her testimony before the Warren Commission, he was doing secret work for the United States government. Jeanne later heard from another family member that her father was killed by the "Communists" in 1941. Jeanne found work with Martins Fashion Apparel Store in Brooklyn. According to her own account: "Within one year, from modeling, from twenty-five, I became in charge of the showroom, I was selling, I was selecting fabrics, and became a stylist. . . the very same firm paid me to design a collection for them." In the summer of 1953, Jeanne LeGon moved to Dallas where she was employed by Nardis Sportswear. In April 1954, she relocated to California where she worked for Style Garments. In 1955, she returned to Dallas and designed dresses for Handmacher Vogel. The following year she met George de Mohrenschildt. According to Priscilla Johnson McMillan: "After Jeanne started seeing George de Monhrenschildt, Robert LeGon came twice to Dallas. He is said to have gone after his wife's admirer with a revolver, then hired a private detective. But, like so many others before him, he succumbed to the de Mohrenschildt charm. He declared that he would grant his wife a divorce on one condition - that de Mohrenschildt promise to marry her." Jeanne married George de Mohrenschildt in June 1959. After the couple used all their savings on a trip to Mexico and Central America, they returned to Dallas. George began writing a book about his experiences and Jeanne found a job in the millinery department of the Sanger-Harris department store. Jeanne and George de Mohrenschildt attempted to provide support for Russian-born people living in Dallas. Jeanne told the Warren Commission: "There are two types of Russian people there - some that came in after the revolution, and there are some new ones that escaped during the Second World War, from Germany. . . If anybody heard that there was all of a sudden a new Russian somewhere, there was, naturally, interest in people to know who they are, where they are from, what kind of people they are." In June 1963, Jeanne de Mohrenschildt and her husband moved to Haiti. After the assassination of John F. Kennedy, the couple were recalled to America to testify before the Warren Commission. In 1976, George de Mohrenschildt was committed to a mental institution. According to Jeanne he was suffering from depression. He was taken to Parkland Hospital and underwent electroshock therapy.Jeanne de Mohrenschildt at Spartacus Educational. Retrieved on September 17, 2019, edited. References Category:Image Required Category:Females Category:TV series characters Category:Historical Figures Category:1960s Characters